Two Unexpected People, Two unexpected Worlds
by Shahdar
Summary: Loki's been banished from Asgard and abandoned in Midgar. He doesn't remember much of his past, but he certainly wants to find out. But what happens when he meets a certain bookworm (you) and that certain bookworm gets a little too attached to him? WARNING: Will contain smut in the future. This is a ReaderxLoki fic. Enjoy! (Will be rated M in the future)


_A/N: *Nervous laugh* I've never written a smut fic before so erm, yeah... Yeah uh enjoy, I guess?_

_WARNING: No smut in this first chapter, but there is talk of sex._

* * *

**Two Unexpected People, Two Unexpected Worlds: Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Meeting**

_Prologue: Loki has been banished from Asgard and now lives in Midgar as a mortal soul. He remembers nothing of his past, but knows a few things about himself. He likes the feeling of being in power, and is certainly aware of what his good looks do to women. He lives in New York and is pretty quiet, but really, he's just letting the time pass by doing whatever he enjoys, waiting for what he doesn't know, but he feels he might just know about where he came from one day. That would be the day his exile ends and he gets back to Midgar but he doesn't know that._

You're an average girl of eighteen and you don't have a boyfriend. You're too busy with your books and the Internet for much social interaction, but you don't mind that. Anywho, what was the use of a boyfriend then? You do have a few friends, you recently spoke to one, in fact. An old friend you've known since young and you could have the weirdest conversations with. She's three years older than you, pretty, and is a social butterfly. She's been in a healthy relationship with her boyfriend for five years now and just the night before, their relationship took one step further. Of course, who else to update other than one of her best friends? She told you all the details, probably too excited to know what she'd said, but she made it seem like it was _fun. _But how can something that hurts be _fun_?

You've never ever thought of sex, and heck, you hadn't the need to. The only things you've seen were of a few explicit pictures a few annoying immature boys might have showed you when you were a little younger in secondary school, or maybe accidentally been scarred by the 'wonders of the internet'. But the conversation you had with your friend earlier that day got you curious, and you realise you really don't know much about sex, since a lot of what she depicted struck you clueless.

So you decided to head off to the library to check out some books, see if they could clear your confusion, since you were a little afraid of what search results might come up on the Internet.

The book you have in your hand is titled "Sex for Idiots", written by S. Elex. It is surprisingly descriptive and actually did clear up some of your earlier cluelessness. But of course, it wasn't helpful, because it wasn't like you were going to be involved with any of the depicted sexual acts anytime soon, right?

Before you know it, it's late and the library is about to close. Quickly, you shove the book back onto the shelf and walk to the exit. Thump! The book had fallen from the shelf because of how clumsy you were. Typical you. Just before you attract too much attention and anyone tries to help you pick up the book, you quickly try to get a hold of it to return it to the shelf.

However, your attempt is in vain as a young man reaches the book first. He bends to pick it up swiftly and hands it back to you. Of course before doing so, he catches the title, and looks at you. You can't tell what he thinks, his expression is so well masked. His hair is slicked back and is a very dark black, impossibly natural. His eyes were green and his face was pale. His eyes were very striking and his choice of clothes matched them, the main colour being a deep dark green. He shot you a smile, one that was like a mix of a sly fox yet still had the cuteness of a red panda. "I believe you dropped... This," he says, holding out the book to you, his eyebrow raised slightly as he said the last word. His voice was low and husky, like the slight tremble of a branch as a small bird flies off it, like the rumble of the ground as horses gallop across a plain, yest his figure was as graceful as a swan and it seemed as if every move of his was well planned.

You take the book, staring at him for a little longer than necessary. You do admit he's pretty attractive, though, and the way he was looking at you just isn't how you would usually look at someone. The book you have has obviously put ideas in his head, and the way you're staring silently just adds to it. You thank him quickly, but he leaves with a wink and before you know it the library staff are shooing you out of the place.

_Damn my stupid social awkwardness!_ You think to yourself. You leave and you're walking down the dark street. You can feel it's starting to rain and you hear the pitter-patter of raindrops o glass windows. Great day to forget your umbrella, isn't it? Sighing, you walk on. You can't keep your mind off that book, nor the attention it brought from a certain guy. _Nope, you are _not _getting a crush on a total stranger! That's just silly!_ You try to convince yourself otherwise, but you can't take the both of those things off your brain, but just be glad that the book and the boy haven't merged to form a whole new different topic.

You're walking and you hug yourself in your fluffy dull-grey jacket, before you realise it's stopped raining. Around you, at least. Then you stop and look up and realise that it wasn't magic, it was someone else's umbrella. You look to see the owner of it and your heart involuntarily skips a beat as you realise who it is. It was the guy from the library.

"I don't believe we've introduced ourselves yet," he says with a smile. There was something about his smile, though. It wasn't a warm smile like one you'd like to come home to, it was more of a smile that said plainly 'I'm-interested'. "I'm Loki Laufeyson," he says with an extended hand. You take it to shake it and you realise that it's actually quite cold. You smile back and introduce yourself but are still concerned on whether or not he had a cold. "I'm fine, you seem like you're the one who's colder. I'll walk you home, I have an umbrella," the umbrella was just an excuse. And this wasn't a question, it was a decision, made by him.

Unsure of how to react, you just follow silently. He asks you where you live and you guide him to your home. You aren't silly enough to give him your address, so directions were good enough.

The two of you walk on, conversing on a few general topics to fill the silence. You got comfortable around him now, to an extent of course, there was still something peculiar about him. You pass by an alley and you feel him stumble and push against you, making you fall into that alley, but it doesn't hurt because you stop yourself to avoid the full impact. Looking back up at Loki to see if he was okay , you're surprised to see that he actually was very healthy indeed, but he was standing over you, an evil smile splayed over his lips as he looked lustfully down at you.

* * *

_Alright so this originally was intended to just be a oneshot, but because of my tiredness and my sudden thought of a storyline, it seems that this story may expand... I don't know, we'll see. Haha!_

_Man I have to stop with the cliffhangers. Anyways, goodnight!  
~Shahdar :_


End file.
